orphenfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2 (1998 Anime)
The Terror of Bloody August (血の八月の恐怖, Chi no Hachigatsu no Kyōfu) is the second episode of Sorcerous Stabber Orphen. Plot Details The Bloody August descends on the town of Totokanta in search of the Sword of Baltanders. Orphen calls the monster by the name "Azalie" and pleads with it to sleep until he can find a way to save them. The beast ignores Orphen's pleas and blasts him with its fire magic. Majic, Cleao, Volcan, and Dortin all watch as Orphen's Ice Magic gives way to the monster's onslaught. Orphen remains resilient, disappointed to see that Azalie no longer remembers him. He uses a binding spell to freeze the dragon rather than destroy it, but Azalie escapes the same way it entered. It's able to escape the ice thanks to an attack from a third party. Tower of Fangs sorcerers intervened from afar and are disappointed that the Blood August escaped. Majic, Cleao, and the boys check on Orphen and congratulate him on a hard-fought battle. He refutes this and reveals that it was Childman who injured the beast at the last moment. Majic recognizes Childman as the Tower of Fang's ultimate black sorcerer. After waiting a year for Azalie to appear, Orphen is devastated by Childman's interference. They return to Cleao's mansion where Mariabelle treats Orphen's wounds. After getting pestered by Volcan and Cleao, Orphen reveals that the Bloody August was after the Sword of Baltanders. He found out the sword was at the house a year ago, but was refused when he asked for it. Cleao's mother appears and confirms that it was her who turned Orphen away. Cleao realizes this is why Orphen has been watching them and admits he hasn't been a Peeping Tom. Orphen asks for the sword again and this time Mrs. Everlasting allows him to have it in order to avoid that monster returning to her home. Just outside the window, Hartia eavesdrops on what's happening inside the mansion. At the Tower of Fangs, the black sorcerers lament over their failure to take out the Bloody August. They recognize the monster as their greatest threat but remain confident they will defeat it in due time. An older member of the organization says that it is too late for Azalie. Childman return and tells Lai, another member of the Tower of Fangs, that he saw Krylancelo for the first time in five years. Orphen prepares to leave on a journey in the morning. Cleao asks why Orphen was waiting for the Bloody August but he refuses to answer. Majic asks his master why the Bloody August wants the sword. Orphen reveals that the monster wants its own heart to be destroyed by the blade. Elsewhere, the Blood August regenerates from its wounds during the night. At Bagup's bar, Majic tells his father all about Orphen's magical abilities. He ask for permission to join him on the journey ahead but Orphen doesn't think its going to be a fun one. They're interrupted when Hartia from the Tower of Fangs arrives to take Orphen. He calls him Krylancelo and asks him to return to the Tower of Fangs. Orphen refuses that old name and the invitation back to the organization. He angrily tells Hartia for he and Childman to stay out of the way next time Azalie appears. Hartia claims the Bloody August can't be bound and demands Orphen turn over the sword to the Tower of Fangs. Orphen refuses because he knows that he is the only sorcerer left still fighting for Azalie. Hartia and Orphen clash in a battle of magic. Meanwhile, Dortin and Volcan continue to work in the mansion and lament over the hard work Orphen is "forcing" them to do. Mariabelle wishes she could join Orphen but Cleao strongly discourages this. The boys appear with Cleao's traveling gear, ruining her ruse. Suddenly, the Bloody August reappears while Orphen is still dueling with Hartia. Orphen struggles against Hartia's onslaught while completely shrouded by darkness. However, he's able to turn the tables by striking back with spells of light and darkness. Orphen and Hartia both studied under Childman. Their bout comes to an abrupt end when Dortin arrives and reveals something terrible has happened to Cleao and Mariabelle. Childman and Lai discuss the terror of the Blood August. It has monstrous power with great intelligence. It uses its intelligence to take both girls hostage in order to achieve its goal. Characters Terminology ;Locations *Totokanta Sorcery Navigation Category:Episodes (1998 Anime)